Grumpy Bear (Original)
Summary Grumpy Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who originally appeared on American Greetings greeting cards in 1982. He is quite recognizable, possibly more so than his friends, due to being the only member of the Care Bear Family who isn't always smiling and cheerful. Despite his default mood, he is just as caring and dedicated to helping others as anyone else in Care-a-lot. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A to High 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Grumpy Bear Origin: Care Bears Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Care Bear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear cries of distress on Earth even while up in Care-a-lot or the Forest), Extrasensory Perception (The symbols on their stomachs flash whenever there is danger or someone struggling with caring nearby), Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight (With a cloud car), Power Nullification, Purification (Types 1, 2, and 3), Light Manipulation (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins are able to create light and hard light constructs), Energy Projection, Morality Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Teleportation, BFR (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins have the ability to send others to Care-a-lot or the Forest of Feelings), Non-Physical Interaction (The Care Bear Stare has harmed No Heart's shadows, the Spirit, and the Spell), Cloud Manipulation, Homing Attack, Weather Manipulation (Can create storms and miniature storm clouds which follow people), Creation, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Members of the Care Bear family were able to withstand exposure to the rainbow crystal for far longer than any humans could before succumbing to its effects), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, the Spirit was unable to turn anyone within the Care Bears' vicinity uncaring or crazy), Chaos Manipulation (Unaffected by Dark Heart's passive chaos creation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Helped launch a spaceship into space) to Large Town level+ (Should be capable of harming Professor Coldheart), possibly Mountain level (Helped fight the Spirit, who caused a massive cloudquake). The Care Bear Stare ignores durability against evil beings. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Deflected lightning from Maestro Nefarious's cloud machine) Lifting Strength: Class K (Even the weakest Care Bears can easily lift, move, and bend clouds) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class to Large Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level to Large Town level+ (Has been hit by poorly aimed Care Bear Stares before and was no worse for the wear), possibly Mountain level (Endured a swipe from the Spirit's tendrils) Stamina: Average Range: Below average melee range, several kilometers with the Care Bear Stare. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Grumpy is the resident mechanic of Care-a-lot and thus is able to repair various technology such as the Caring Meter and cloud cars whenever necessary. He has also invented his own fair share of gadgets like the Rainbow Rescue Beam) Weaknesses: As his name would imply, he is a bit of a pessimist and often in a sour mood. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Care Bear Stare:' An important tool and the primary form of defense for any member of the Care Bear Family, the Care Bear Stare is a powerful beam of light which emanates from the user's belly. It is explained that the user must find their center and focus their emotions and their energy in order to successfully pull it off. The Stare can have a wide variety of effects depending on the intentions of the user and the base morality of the target. It can be used to illuminate surroundings, alter the target's emotional state or morality, nullify effects such as freezing and corruption, levitate objects, or simply harm the target. The Care Bear Stare has been shown to work on the Spirit, her Spell, and No Heart's shadows – all of which needed to possess or otherwise take control of someone else in order to affect the corporeal world. Others Notable Victories: Bewear (Pokémon) Bewear's Profile (Speed was equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (8-A versions used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Bears Category:Geniuses Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Care Bears Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Purification Users